The Issue With Pilgramages
by Mariuslover66
Summary: You know the drill it's an Aurrikku! Rikku and Auron sleep together and must pay the consiquenses! My first M please don't flame
1. Alcohol Breeds Bad Ideas

Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since i last wrote anything so i have something fresh and fantastic for you this time. Yea for long chapters!

As you coulda guessed, yes it's aurrikku! There will be WaLu, and Tuna but for now lets stick with what we love best right? I mean you wouldn't be here if you didn't love the pairing. Rated M for language, smut, and alcoholism. All al bhed will be translated at the end of the fic.

Disclaimer: *pouts* no i don't own. If i did Auron and Rikku would have their very own game.

Uh fedr dra vel!

Well the Pilgramage offically sucked in Auron's eyes, or rather eye. They were stuck in Macalania. A large storm had come and snowed in Lady Yuna and her guardians with nothing to do. So in time Auron did the only thing that he figured easy enough at the time. He got drunk. After awhile, the other guardians (finding nothing better to do) joined him. Kimahri stayed in his room unconscious due to Wakka and Tidus who had unintentionally hit the poor Ronso with a sleepstrike blitzball. They sat in a circle, knee to knee, passing around sake and Auron's nog bottle once in awhile, though his nog never seemed to get past Rikku. Lady Yuna was now cheering on Tidus who was chugging a bottle of sake. "She's scary drunk." Rikku mused, unusually calm but plesent. Auron blinked and looked at the girl. His nog bottle was about half empty. Where the HELL did she get that kind of tolerance?

"Hmm." he grunted, still marveling at her. She grinned.

"Drinking age for Al Bhed is 13, though some drink before that. Ceremonial wine and all ya know?" She gave him a coy grin that clearly said that what she said was utter bullshit.

"You don't have Ceremonial wine Rikku." she giggle and nodded with a sigh.

"Very good! You're such a smart cookie." he shrugged and Tidus slammed the sake bottle down to the floor with a wild grin.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" he declaired. Auron and Rikku groaned simultaniously and Yuna clapped. Wakka pulled himself out of a heated making out session with Lulu to see what was goin on. The black mage sat up panting and flushed, shooting dirty (albiet lust filled) looks at the red haired blitzer. Auron moved to stand but Tidus yanked him down. "Nope! You're not going anywhere!" the boy rearranged himself so he sat between Rikku and Yuna. Auron sat between the young Al Bhed and Lulu who was still glarring at Wakka who sat next to Yuna and herself.

"Oh joy." Rikku complained and took a large gulp from his nog bottle.

"My setimates exactly." he grunted, motioning for his mog. She handed it over begrudgingly and burped softly.

"I'll start." Tidus yelled and Rikku groaned again. Rin popped his head out to look at the group in the middle of his lounge.

"Try not to do anything stupid." he warned and the blonde boy who just shook him off.

"Yea, yea. Go away if you don't play." and Rin rolled his eyes before bowing slightly to Rikku. She nodded and looked back at the bottle while gulping down more alcohol. The bottle rolled past her and ended up on...

Wakka.

Lulu looked pouty and Wakka flushed red. Tidus (too far gone to care about what was going on) cackled and yanked Wakka to him. They met in a sloppy kiss and in seconds were done. Wakka had fallen backward in shock and Tidus continued to grin stupidly as Yuna laughed. "Get up Wakka!" she yelled and kicked his foot. The blitzer groaned and spun. Rikku subtly prayed to every god she could think of as it roller her way and almost cryed in relief when it went past her and landed on Lulu. The black mage grinned mischiviously and dragged Wakka away. Tidus yelle dout indignantly at the loss of players.

"Oh, oh I know! We can play truth or dare!" Yuna giggled and Rikku yanked Auron's nog bottle to her and drowned more of the alcohol.

"I am not NEARLY drunk enough for this." Auron sighed and Rikku blinked.

"Speak for your yourself. Sweet Yevon what the HELL is IN that stuff!" she coughed, finally sounding more tipsy. Auron smirked and chugged down a few more gulps. Then cursed.

"I have...no idea." He managed as a nice strong buzz settled over him.

"You're drunk enough now!" Yuna declaired and reached for the bottle. "Me first!" the bottle whipped around until it landed on Rikku. "Truth or dare?" Rikku took a deep drink and shuttered.

"I dunno...truth?" Yuna grinned.

"Ever had sex?" Rikku blinked sluggishly.

"Almost but the guy was an ass so I punched him in the mouth and almost castrated him with a spoon...hmm...OH WAIT! Yea...last year. I was REALLY drunk and so was my friend and we were both virgins and we thought we were all gonna die soon. So yea." Yuna's mouth dropped open and Tidus stared at her. Auron shrugged and handed her his nog.

"At least you didn't forget." she laughed.

"How could I? He was so small it was memerable." she crowed and Auron chuckled. Yuna shook her head laughing and pointed.

"Spin!" Rikku groaned in complaint but spun. It landed on Tidus.

"You know the damn question." she quipped, watching Auron take a long drink. Some spilled down his chin and she leaned up to taste it. To her never ending (drunken) pleasure, it tasted of him and the slight sting of alcohol which made it all the more plesent that she was practically kissing the older guardian. Rikku hummed in satisfaction and Auron lifted an eyebrow.

"Dare." Tidus desided and Rikku looked around.

"I dare you to make out with one person in this room." she yawned and he grabbed Yuna who squeaked as he crushed his mouth over hers. After much gropping, squeaks of discomfert and pleasure, Rikku cleared her throat and Auron whacked Tidus over the head. Yuna sat up blushing and impossible red and Tidus spun, landing on Auron.

"Truth or dare old man?" he sighed.

"Truth."

"Would you have sex with someone in this room?" he asked with an evil grin and Auron shrugged. His eye wondered to the small Al Bhed next to him who shifted now and then in discomfert. "Absolutly." he answered and she looked at him with a coy smile.

"Auron the floor's too hard." he smirked and lifted her into his lap. He grunted at the feel of her wiggling her butt into him to get comfertable and growled into her ear.

"Stop moving or I'll be harder than the floor." she smirked and look at him over her shoulder.

"Mabye I want you to be." Auron chuckled

"Don't start something you can't finish." he warned and Rikku laughed.

"Never do." and wiggled again until he grabbed her hips to still her. He spun, landing on Yuna. He sighed.

"Truth or dare?" she blushed.

"Dare." he smirked.

"Kiss Kimahri and take a picture. Not a cheek kiss either." Yuna, too drunk to care, giggled and ran off. Minutes later she dropped a sphere into his out stretched palm and sat down. She reached for the bottle and spun. It landed on Tidus.

"Truth or dare Tidus?" Rikku leaned into Auron as the blonde thought. Auron handed her his nog.

"Dare." Yuna gave him an evil grin.

"7 minutes in heaven with Auron!" Auron sighed and the teen went to him with that same stupid, drunken grin. Rikku handed him back his bottle and the ronin took a deep swing before completing his dare. Rikku smirked at him.

"Well that was highly...amusing." Auron made a face and yanked off his cowl. Tidus spun and it landed on the girl.

"Truth or dare Rikku?"

"Dare." she sighed and leaned forward to stretch, making Auron shiver. A slow (evil) smile crept across Tidus's face.

"I dare you to do a strip tease for Auron." Rikku choked on the nog she was drinking. "It's a dare you gotta do it!" She groaned and stood.

"Here?" Tidus shook his head and pointed to the bedroom they had dubbed "The Naughty Room". She waited as Auron stood and the two made their way to the "Naughty Room" as best they could in their current state. (Which was drunk as all hell at that point.)

She closed the door and pushed him into one of the chair. He leaned back and Rikku sighed. It wasn't easy to strip tease without any music to strip to. Tidus rapped on the door and she opened it only to have a music sphere thrust into her hands before the door slammed shut. On the other side she could hear him giggling like a deranged school girl. Rikku shook her head, turned down the lights and turned on the sphere. "You don't have to." Auron said thought his tone clearly said he was interested. It had been eight years since he last had a woman and she was one of the...less memorable experiances he'd had in the bedroom. Rikku blushed and smiled.

"I want to." and began dancing. She moved slowly, sensually, matching the rythem with her body until her hands peeled her shirt away from her stomach so he could see some of her lightly tanned flesh. Her toned stomach clenche with her movements and Auron practically drooled as her hands stroked her belly up over her chest. Suddenly her shirt was further up her chest until it smacked him lightly in the face. He yanked it off to stare at her young body in the dim light. "My belt." she whispered and went closer to him looking like a goddess in human form. She stopped in front of him, almost touching, and Auron just stared.

"I...I got it." He choked and she led his large hands to her belt. His strong fingeres pried it apart and she danced away making Auron groan softly in despair. She gave him a coy grin and returned.

"My shorts?" she whispered again and he opened the buttons and unzipped the offending garment. She began shimmying out of them, turning so Auron could see her panties and the ass he'd dubbed as 1st in Spira AND Zanarkand.

"Rikku." he sighed and she stalked to him with the music.

"Auron." she replied with a smiled and Auron reached for her. She slid willingly into hes arms. He lifted her into his lap and Rikku continued to the music, hips swaying over him. Auron leaned back, apprisiating the show more than he thought. He growled as her hops ground into him playfully. Shaking his head slightly, he let his hands wonder over her seemingly perfect skin. It was smooth and soft. The only blemishes begin scars from battles and a tan line due to being in the dessert. "You are FAR too overdressed Auron." He shivered at his own name and she began unbuckling his coat until it fell away from his broad shoulders. He yanked his arm from the sleeve and she frowned. "Still too overdressed I'm afraid. Let's see if we can't fix that." He smirked.

"You want less clothes, pay up." she smiled and pressed her lips to his tenderly. The drunken haze in their brains drowned out any hint of morals (or a concience) as Rikku moved against him. Auron's strong arms wrapped around her as their kiss deepend. Rikku's clever fingers undid the bindings to his black chest armor. He pulled away to tear the whole thing over his head and toss it across the room before Rikku assulted his lips again, grinding against him until they were both letting out soft moans. "Rikku."

"Don't stop." she breethed into his ear and Auron stood, carrying her over to the bed.

"As you wish." he set her down and together they managed to get his pants off until they stared at each other in the dim light almost naked.

"Rumo Spira e fyhd oui." she sighed and Auron easily moved her further up the bed. He smirked in reply.

"Drah out fuh'd seht sa dygehk ouin lmudrac?" she laughed, pulling her hair clips out and shaking her head.

"Gehty myda vuh drad." he chuckled and slipped her panties from her figure, leaving her bare before him. She frowned. "Take them off. Huf!" she commanded though her tone was anything but commanding. More like insanly desprate.

"As you wish." and Rikku kissed him fiercly.

"I do." and began slipping the offending garment from his body. Auron chuckled again and joined her on the bed equally nude. He began to kiss her neck and Rikku whimpered. "Cfaad machina! Did you lock the door?" he nodded against her neck and she moaned at the pleasent feel of his stubble. His long fingers began to torment her and Rikku squirmed. "Auron! Stop teasing me!" she whined and he obeyed, too drunk to do anything else. He entered her in one stroke and she gasped at the feel. He was large...very large. "Good gods Auron!" she moaned helplessly. Auron grunted above her.

he began with slow thrusts until he lost himself in the feel of her arched towards him, sweating and half screaming him name with every stroke. His grunts soon increased to groans as she pulsed around him. "Rikku." he moaned and kissed her to quiet her. She soon pulled away to breeth and burry her face into his shoulder to smother her screams as he picked up the pace. Her nails dug into his back adding a delisious sting of pain into his pleasure. Suddenly she clenched around around him and threw her head back, a loud moan of his name on her lips. He paused until she came down from her high.

"Suna." she gasped and Auron grinned. He flipped then so she now sat astride him, her mouth slack with pleasure. "Gods Auron." he gripped her hips and she rocked herself over him. His heart raced and sweat slicked their bodies. Auron gasped. he was close...so very close and from Rikku's moans she was close too. he lunged forward knocking them backwards so he loomed over her, his hips never breaking contact. her legs wrapped around his waist and he growled. Yevon be damned if she didn't have the sexiest legs in Spira AND Zanarkand too.

"Lusa Rikku. Lusa vuh sa." he growled and she arched her back. With that beautiful moan she did as he commanded, clinging to him. he inner muscles clamped around him and she screamed his name as he continued, each pulse making his steel control weaken until he felt fire at the base of his spine and his back snapped taut as he drove into her. He collapsed on top of her breathing hard, his heart racing like Rikku's.

"Holy cred." she whisped, her voice horse from screaming. Auron chuckled exausted. Rolling to the side he sighed. Rikku pulled the blankets up and covered them before settling next to the warrior. Her head was throbbing and she smirked. Waking up tomarrow was going to suck. Auron kissed her tiredly and fell asleep dreading waking up tomarrow.

[-

So here's the first chapter everyone! Well i hope you liked it r&r if you like! Thanks to all who do!

Translations!

Rumo Spira e fyhd oui- Holy Spira i want you

Drah oui fuh'd seht sa dygehk ouin lmudrac?- Then you won't mind me taking your clothes?

Gehty myda vuh drad-Kinda late for that.

Huf-Now

Cfaad machina- sweet machina

Suna-more

Lusa, Lusa vuh sa-come come for me

cred-shit


	2. Waking Up

AN:Second chapter is here! I actually wrote down the chapters so I know what I'm writing! There is no smut in the next few chapters but i will try to put some in at some point. Anyway, translations are at the end same as the last chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: *pouts* no i don't own...stop reminding me!

Read on!

* * *

><p>Auron groaned pulling himself up from the warm bed he had collapsed in. His heas was throbbing and he felt ready to keel over at any minute...again. Scrubbing his hands down his face, Auron stumbled from the bed and tried not to vomit his brains out. Behind him, someone groaned and Auron turned to see Rikku's naked form sitting up. He glanced down at himself and swore. "Vilgehk ramm." she growled holding her head and looked up at him. "Cdaad machina that wasn't a dream?" she whimpered and went greem. He watched her admittedly gorgous naked form make a bee-line for the bathroom in record time. He grabbed a bathrobe for himself and one for her. He went in.<p>

"Rikku." he said softly and moved her hair away fro the toliet while drapping the soft material around her trembling shoulders.

"Gods I'll never TOUCH alcohol again i swear." she whimpered and Auron smirked.

"Bullshit."

"Can it." she hissed at him quietly and leaned away from the sight of her rather uncharming perdicament. Auron reached over her and flushe dthe toliet, both flinching at the sound before he carried her back to bed. "We both feel like shit so i'll cut to the chase." she groaned and pulled him down to sit next to her. "Auron we had sex. Were were horrendously drunk...and we had a...FANTASTIC time apparently. That's life, but now i just want to curl up, stop talking a sleep for a week. My head hurts, my body hurts..." she shot him a 'that's-your-fault" look. "and i feel ready to puke again so either you come back to bed and we'll deal with this tomarrow or kill me now 'cause I feel like absolute cred." she said and eased back into the pillows. Auron chuckled and returned to his spot next to her, this time with boxers adorning his lower half as his skilled hands pulled her panties back on and pulled his shirt over her head. She gave him a tired grin and snuggled back down into his arms.

* * *

><p>"AURON!" someone was pounding on the door and eh woke with a jolt much to his sleeping partner (and his head's) dismay. "We have water for you. We know you drank a lot." Rikku whimpered and Auron stormed to the door. He yanked it open and glared at Tidus until he turned blue. Yanking the cup from the boy's hands, he slammed the door in his face. Rikku cringed at the sound but sat up when he handed her some water.<p>

"Thanks. Stupid Tidus, doesn't he understand the concept of hangovers?" Auron smirked and shook his head.

"That requireds a brain." he pointed out and she shrugged.

"True enough but still...would it kill him to keep it down?" she glared at the door and drank slowly.

"Yes...yes it would." and sat down. Auron sighed. "At some point we're going to have to talk about this." Rikku smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Yes...we had sex, we were drunk. There we talked about it." Auron sighed and looked at her trying not to look amused.

"Rikku...we made a mistake." she nodded and streched.

"We're human Auron, we do that sometimes." she was serious now. "Listen I don't expect anything from this Auron. I know you're unsent so don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides this'll make a great memory when you're gone." she grinned and Auron chuckled.

"Very well...I won't forget either." she hummed and snuggleed down into the sheets ready to go back to sleep.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna's paniked yell made him wince. He strode to the door and pulled it open. Yuna gasped when she saw him and turned bright red.

"I-I...um...I..."Auron sighed and rolled his eye.

"Spit it out Yuna." she gulped and nodded.

"I was wondering if you had seem Rikku?" Auron tried not to laugh. Oh yes he'd seen Rikku...a LOT of Rikku, but what was he supposed to tell his Sommoner? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rikku shake her head silently.

"No. She probably went to see Rin for awhile. You should get some sleep." he could see the effects of all the alcohol she'd drank. There were bags under her eyes and she was pale. He kept his voice quiet so that he wouldn't hurt her head.

"Ok." she looked sullen.

"I'm sure she's fine Yuna. Maybe she's resting. She was drunk too last night." Yuna smiled gently at him.

"Ok, thank you Sir Auron. I hope you recover from your hangover." he bowed and she rushed away still blushing. He smirked and closed the door. Rikku sighted looking at him.

"She worries about me too much." he smirked at her and Rikku rolled her eyes. She'd been checking him out. Her eyes never left him as he approched the bed.

"This isn't right." she gave him a wicked grin.

"Right and wrong are matters of perspective." Auron gave her a look.

"You're sixteen." she smirked wider.

"I've already gone through the coming of age cerimony." Auron glared at her.

"You are SIXTEEN." he said firmly. She rolled her eyes again.

"THANK you Auron i had no IDEAD how OLD i was." sent her his best 'shut the hell up' glare and she shrugged it off. "Auron I'm from a completely different culture than you. We can drink at thirteen, you can get married at fourteen. I know MOTHERS my age. At sixteen are ARE an adult. I make my own choices and determine my OWN destiny. People think i'm strange because i DON'T have kids or a husband." Auron dropped his head feeling guilty.

"I had sex with a sixteen year old." she growled and finally smacked him.

"For Yevon sake Auron! I'm NOT a child! I'm as much an adult as Lulu" she leaned back looking sick. "Will ya stop pissin' me off? Kinda in the middle of a hangover." Auron chuckled and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I apologize if i have offended you. I know you were telling the truth." she smacked him again.

"Meanie." her lips twitched up into a smile before lying into the pillows. He felt his heart swell with affection and Auron squashed it down. He couldn't feel those things for her. He wasn't going to be staying on Spira. He was on borrowed time. "Stop thinking and come back to bed." he chuckled and sat down.

"We have to eat at some point." her eyebrow twitched up and she sighed.

"You can eat something WITHOUT throwing up?" he hummed in understanding.

"You have a point." he sighed and lay back onto the bed, his head next to her stomach. Her hand uncurled from her body to stroke his hair in comforting mannor. She was silent for a long moment.

"Auron?" he grunted, half asleep. "I don't regret it." she whispered and he blinked up at her sleepily.

"What?" she smiled down at him.

"I don't regret sleeping with you." Auron gave her a small smile and dragged himself up to lay next to her.

"I know Rikku." she yawned, ready to fall asleep again.

"And you shouldn't regret it either." He nodded and looked down at her but she was already asleep. The smallest smiled flickered across his features before he sighed.

"I don't." and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 2! i hope everyone liked it! Review make my day! Flame if you want or don't either way review please! i would love to hear your feedback!<p>

Translations:

Vilgehk ramm-fucking hell

cfadd machina-sweet machina

cred-shit

The third chapter will be around soon!


	3. Reprocussions

AN: Here it is everyone! The long awaited chapter 3! It's really hard to keep a story going as well as be a senior in high school -_- you lose...EVERYTHING! But i found my notebook and typed it out and now it's readable for all of you my wonderful readers ^^.

Shout out to TeknoWriter, Riks Valentine, and Wolfie Lover for their wonderful reviews. This chapter is for all of you.

Dislaimer: Yes, yes...i don't own FFX...i don't see why i must be reminded of such a depressing thing.

Translations are at the end as usual...ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p>Rikku stretched as she stood in the open cold Macalanian air. It was freezing out but not snowing. After being stuck in the travel agency for nearly three weeks, Rikku was ready to spend some energy. True to her word, she stayed away from the alcohol. Not even drinking a little when Yuna seemed ready to hyperventilate about getting married to Seymour. "Hmm…nice to breath fresh air." She sighed and spun around to look at her friends.<p>

"Yes…it's been too long." Auron said softly. She blushed, thankful for the cold that had already turned her cheeks pink. After that incident with him three weeks ago (a.k.a waking up naked beside him) she found it slightly awkward to be around the older guardian. True she didn't regret what happened but after…she wanted more. She'd seen a different side to the cold warrior she wanted to experience it again…and again and…

She mentally smacked herself. It was a ONE time deal. He'd expressed how he felt being in bed with her.

Too young.

She tried to act normal around the man but she'd SEEN every INCH of this man's body and craved more. "Tysh ruhsuhac." She cursed softly, trying to make sure Wakka and Auron didn't hear her. The man spoke Al-Bhed. Wakka hated the Al-Bhed. It was a loose, loose situation for her.

"Rikku you ok?" Tidus asked and she cursed him for paying attention NOW of all times. Stupid blitzing ape!

"I'm fine!" she chirped and the ex-monk gave her the slightest curious look and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I'm fine!"

"If you say so." He said uncertainly and she shoved him to her cousin.

"I do!" she said brightly and sighed. 'Yevon tysh, ujahmo cayo incahd tycbynp! Kejehk sa dra tacd E'ja ajah ryp, frah oui ryja du mayja!" she fumed hoping she wasn't saying anything out loud.

"Little Rikku calm down." Kimahri whispered and she froze.

"Eh?" he chuckled giving her a toothy grin.

"Rikku upset. Should stay calm. Trouble pass if she stay calm and talk to person Rikku upset with." Her jaw hung open most unlady like but she hugged the Ronso anyway.

"Yeah, you're right Kimahri. Thanks." He bowed his furry head and she went over to Auron.

"I need to talk to you." He growled. She gave him a surprised stare and the other guardians gave him a fear filled look. Last time he'd said that, Wakka was almost Shooting Stared out of the travel agency.

"Um Sir Auron…I'm sure whatever Rikku did can be fixed." Yuna tried to save her cousin, but Rikku looked at Auron's remaining eye closely. He was frustrated…but not with her…sort of.

"It's ok Yunie. I'll be ok. Captain Meanie won't hurt me! I'm faster than him." She giggled and hugged her tightly before following the older guardian. When they were far enough away, he spun on her, slamming her into the agency wall, pressing close.

"Stop." He growled. She gave him a confused look.

"Wha-"he hissed her angrily.

"Stop driving me crazy!" she looked into his remaining bronze depth and sighed.

"Oh Auron…"

"Stop making me care about you." She jabbed him in the shoulder.

"You first, you're driving me nuts! I can't stop thinking about you! I can't stop WANTING you!" she punched him in the chest frustrated. "Everything you do…just makes me NEED you. Oui cdibet fuhtanvim syh. Fro beb oui syga sa fyhd oui?" she choked on tear knowing she couldn't have him. Auron groaned in frustration.

"Oui'na uha du dymg! Oui lremtecr, tayibvim fusyh." He hissed back and she glared up at him. Auron grabbed her in a tight hug as she started to cry. "E's cunno." He whispered and she kissed him tenderly before looking into his gentled face.

"E's cunno duu. E…muja oui." A wounded laugh escaped him and he nodded.

"E muja oui duu. I'm such a fool." She watched him rest his head against the wall tiredly.

"Then so am I. We'll be fools together." She smiled gently at him and he held her just a little tighter.

"Spira has no time for fools Rikku." He sounded so sad, so defeated that Rikku's heart clenched in pain for him. She punched him in the chest again.

Then we'll MAKE time tysh ed! Don't give up yet Auron." She smiled wider. "There's a ton left to do…a whole journey to complete. I'll find a way to save Yunie and be together." She held his scruffy cheek in her hand lovingly. "You can't just give up on us. Believe in me for once." She teased. His larger calloused hand clenched around hers at his cheek. How had this slip of a girl given him the hope that he'd lost so long ago.

"Ok Rikku." She grinned and kissed him again before holding him as tightly as she could.

"Ok…we'll save Yunie, I promise." He nodded again holding her as tightly as he dared. He was much stronger than her and half afraid he would break her.

"E'mm bnnudald oui." She looked at him quickly.

"Huh?" he smirked.

"I'll protect you. Young Summoners are magnets for trouble. If you protect Yuna…I will keep you safe." He looked away. "You're my only hope now." She grinned sweetly up at him.

"Then you keep hope alive…I'll take care of Yunie, no problem." He nodded and she shook her head with a smile. "Ok Auron." They walked back to the group and Yuna gave her cousin a once over, looking for wounds. Rikku giggled. "I'm fine Yunie. Auron thought I stole his nog again…and his gil." She gave her a mischievous grin and Yuna smiled. "Hang on!" Rikku said suddenly and ran into the agency looking pale. Yuna's smiled disappeared and Auron went after her worried.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried out from outside the bathroom.

"it's ok Yunie…I think I have the stomach bug or ate something funky." She sounded miserable. Yuna glanced at Auron then went pale.

"Rikku…let me in." she did, albeit slowly and the Summoner went inside. The others joined Auron in the lobby.

"Is she ok?" Tidus asked, worry on his young face. Auron shrugged seemingly nonchalant but inside, was crazy with worry.

"I hope she didn't eat anything bad ya." Wakka said also worried. Auron held back from scoffing at the blitzer's concern. The moment he found out she was Al-Bhed that would change. Lulu just kept staring at him and then glancing to the bathroom door where Yuna and Rikku still where. Suddenly the door opened and Yuna stepped out, holding onto a trembling Rikku. Her face was a mixture of fear, worry and joy, an altogether odd combination.

"Sir Auron…I must speak with you and Rikku…alone." Tidus pouted and Wakka stepped outside. Lulu gave her a curious look but fallowed Wakka and Kimahri stubbornly stayed put. Tidus made to fallow Kimahri's example but the large Ronso shoved him out the door.

"Pup go train." He growled and Tidus continued to pout but did as he was told.

"Kimahri…" Yuna began and Rikku waved it off.

"It's…ok Yunie…I trust Kimahri. He's not going to say anything." Kimahri nodded and joined his Summoner. Rin stepped in quietly and handed Rikku a cup of honeyed tea. As he left, he gently ruffled her hair like an affectionate, worried uncle and disappeared out another door.

"Now…what's wrong with her?" Auron demanded, ready to go insane with worry. Yuna looked at her hands and Rikku quietly cried a little.

"Auron…I'm…"

"Sir Auron…you…you're…"

"SPIT. IT. OUT!" he half bellowed and the girls flinched. Kimahri squeezed his shoulder in comfort, knowing he was worried. He could smell it.

"I'm pregnant. "Rikku squeaked. Auron went into shock.

"What...?" Yuna took a deep breath.

"You're going to be a father Sir Auron." Kimahri squeezed his should a little harder and Auron tried to regain his composure.

"Speak." Kimahri demanded and he snapped out of it.

"I'm going to be a father?" she nodded.

"That was morning sickness Auron…and before…you ask…no I haven't touched alcohol OR another person…just you." Rikku said softly. "I guess it begs the question…what do we do…and do…do you want OUR child?" she asked softly. Yuna stood silently and lead Kimahri out so they could talk.

"A…baby." He looked thoughtful and Rikku looked well past terrified, her heart set on giving birth. Life was sacred to the Al-Bhed.

"I know…you don't have to take care of it. It won't have to know that it's your child." Tears were streaming down her face as she babbled. "It will be well provided for; everyone at Home will love it." She was sobbing now. "Please don't make me give up our child." Auron darted forward and held her in his arms as she bawled. She was frightened and worried.

"Hush…Rikku calm down." He stroked her hair gently. "It's not good for the baby." He said softly and she hiccupped before getting ahold of herself. Auron wiped away her tears and cradled her face in his hands. "Of COURSE you can keep the child. You will continue with us so I can keep an eye on you and protect you…AND our baby."

"From Yevon?" he nodded.

"And anyone else. Spira is obsessed with death…life is sacred. I would never DREAM of asking you to kill that child." She nodded, much calmer now, holding onto one of his hands in a death grip.

"And what about the others? What will we tell them?" he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing until you want to tell them. Kimahri won't say anything, Yuna won't say anything and I will only tell them what you feel needs to be said." She let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Ok…I don't want them to know anything right now." Auron nodded and pulled at a targe.

"Here, it's a blank targe. Craft it with auto-cure so you're safe from status attacks." She nodded and did so, adding auto-shell and confuse proof to it.

"There…that should do it." She said softly and Auron nodded.

"Good." She put it on and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry things got complicated so fast." She chuckled over her head, warming her from the inside out at the sound.

"Don't worry about it Rikku. Just remember…stay close to me." She nodded and he stood. "Yuna." She hurried into the room. "Rikku will continue to travel…and keep the child. Be sure to help her as much as you can with the morning sickness. She doesn't want the others to know yet." Yuna's face brightened.

"Of course Sir Auron! Leave it to me Rikku!" she hugged her cousin tightly. "Congratulations and thank you!" Rikku smiled.

"I told you I'd find another way. Can't do that if I'm not around." She said with a shrug and Yuna smiled at her.

"Ok Rikku. Kimahri…" the Ronso grunted.

"Help keep Rikku safe please?" he nodded and placed a furry hand on her head.

"Kimahri protect Little Rikku AND Yuna. Little Rikku safe with Kimahri and Auron." Rikku smiled up at him brightly.

"I know…thank you." She hugged the furry guardian. "All of you." Auron smiled behind his collar."

"For now…you must rest. Both of you. Tomorrow we leave." Rikku and Yuna nodded. "Kimahri will you find our comrades?" The Ronso nodded and Auron picked Rikku up easily and walked to the room they'd shared that faithful night.

'_At least SOMETHING good came out of that night'_ Yuna mused. She couldn't remember a thing from that night. Yuna shrugged and snuggled down into her bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there's chapter 3...sorry it took so long. . I've been writing like mad to have the chapters done before i type them so it's a little easier...then lose the notebook -_-..anyway there's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the reviews ^^. and I know that it kinda makes no sense for Rikku to be on the Pilgramage whilst pregnant but she very well can't leave and nothing happen.<p>

Translations:

Yevon tysh ujahmo cayo incahd tycbynp! Kejehk sa dra tacd E'ja ajah ryp. Frah oui ryja du mayja!" – Yevon damn overly sexy undead bastard! Giving me the best I've ever had when you have to leave!

Oui cdibet fuhtanvim syh. Fro beb oui syga sa fyhd oui?"- You stupid wonderful man. Why did you make me want you?

"Oui'na uha du dymg! Oui lremteer, tayibvim fusyh. – You're one to talk! You childish, beautiful woman.

E's cunno/ E's cunno duu. – I'm sorry/ I'm sorry too.

E…muja oui/duu –I love you/too

Tysh ed- damn it

Yht E'mm bnutald oui. – And I'll protect you


	4. Summoners, aka Magnets for Trouble

AN: Hello to all my faithful readers! I know it's been forever but with graduating i now have plenty of time to devote to all of you! Thank you all so much for your patience and i shall reward you with a bunch of updates ^^ you're all wonderful. As per usual translations are at the end of the chapter so please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Boy it's been awhile since i've had to say this, but no i don't own Final Fantasy X or it's characters, the honor is all Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Rikku awoke next to her guardian and smiled. Maybe things were complicated now but...at least she wasn't alone. Auron and Kimahri would protect her and Yunie was behind her 100%. Sure she was pregnant but...worse things could have happened. She could be dead. She sighed and grinned when she felt Auron petting her back like a cat before having to dart for the bathrrom. "Hodl on I'll get Yuna." he said softly and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. All Rikku could do was groan and hang onto the toilet.<p>

"The morning sickness?" Yuna asked softly as she crouched over her cousin. Rikku nodded and Yuna took out some pills. "Here...I found an old recipie for morning sickness in an old book. This should help." Rikku gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Yunie. I think its passed for today. When do i take it?"

"Before you go to bed. Make sure she does Sir Auron." Rikku almost laughed at the commanding tone she'd used. Auron just smirked and nodded.

"As you wish Lady Yuna." and flushed the toilet before picking her up.

"I'm not made of glass ya know?" Rikku told him and Auron just grunted. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck happily until he set her on the bed.

"Get ready, we leave." he said softly and left with Yuna so she could prepare.

* * *

><p>"So what's with Rikku is she ok?" Tidus asked his Sommoner, curious as to why she was sick. Yuna smiled knowling at him.<p>

"Yes, she'll be fine." Lulu rose an eyebrow and Yuna shrugged, making the mage cross her arms but she left it alone. Wakka glared between Yuna and Auron trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yesh, don't think too hard Wakka or you head will explode." Tidus teased and the blitzer yelled in defence.

"I can think ya!" Auron scoffed.

"Wakka, thinking AFTER you've messed up doesn't count." Lulu quipped and he spun to face her.

"You too Lulu?" Yuna laughed with Tidus as Rikku stepped in to stand next to Auron.

"You do have tendancy to act first, think later." Yuna provided and the blitzer pouted.

"Thanks, real nice Yuna. Why you gotta pick on me ya?" Rikku held back from joining in.

"'Cause it's easy." Tidus replied and the red haired guardian pounced on his friend. Kimahri watched the two silently until Wakka hurled his blitzball, almost hitting Rikku.

"Enough." The Ronso growled and the two stopped moving. Auron nodded at his brother-in-arms before stepping from in front of Rikku who was glarring at them.

"If you guys are gonna fight DO IT OUTSIDE!" she snarled. Auron nodded in agreement, annoyed that his lover had almost been creamed by the other guardian.

"Do us a favor and make it with fiends...you need the training." he said cooly and the two guardians stared at the floor shamefaced and embarrassed. Tidus scratched the back of his head lamely.

"Ehehe...sorry Auron...and sorry for almost, ya know, hurting you." she nodded and gave him a small, secretive smile.

"S'ok, I'll forgive you...this time." Tidus gulped and rubbedh is stomach where she'd hit him last. His bruise was STILL fading.

"Ya, sorry Rikku, we cool?" she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Sure Wakka, we're cool." she moved to stand next to her cousin. Yuna smiled at her guardians and sighed.

"Ok everyone time to go." Rin peeked his head out and becond her over.

"Be caredful Rikku." she nodded in understanding.

"I will, don't tell Vydran if you see him. That's my job. "Rin nodded, looking proud but sad.

"Very well Bnehlacc. You've grown up so fast I hardly recognize you Rikku." she gave him a tiny, sad smile.

"This is Spira Ihlma, children hav eto grow up fast here." he hugged her tightly and Rikku buried her face into her uncle's chest. "I'll be ok I've got Auron, Kimahri and Yunie. We'll keep each other safe.' Rin sighed and let her go.

"I know, I have faith of you. Good bye." she waved cheerfully and walked out of the agency, Auron trailing behind her. "Keep her safe sir Auron," he growled. "or all of the Al-Bhed will not stop until you are permenintly on the Farplane." Auron bowed slightly and left after his lover. Rikku stood in the cold and waited patiently for him.

"Let's go." she sighed and looked around one more time before following him back to their group. Tromell meet them not far from the agency.

"Lord Seymour awaits." the old Guado said, his voice cheerful.

"I just have one question before i give my answer." Tromell looked surpriesed she would even have to THINK about weither or not to marry a MAESTER.

"Ask." he said with a bow.

"Do you think Maester Seymour would let me cointinue my Pilgramage?" Tromell smiled like she had asked the stupidest question in all of Spira before laughing.

"I'm sure there's nothin he wants more Lady Yuna." yuna smiled and Rikku held back from socking the Guado in the mouth and dragging Yuna to the nearest cage so she couldn't finished the Yevon damned Pilgramage. This Seymour gave her the creeps and she had no clue what Yuna or the Guado had up their sleeve but she was confident that plans were being made. She wished with all her heart that she would be strong enough to protect Yuna no matter what plans were being made by either person.

"I..." Auron spoke.

"We're all with you, do as you will." Rikku smiled gently and bit back a giggle. Softie.

"Thank you." Yuna walked away.

"Sorry...that was your line." Auron's voice was amused and Tidus gave him a blank look before running forward.

"Yuna!" he whistle loudly and she spun.

"Yessir!" and waved. The blonde boy smiled.

"Oh no!" Lulu cried and Rikku turned around only to drop her head into her hand. She wanted to cry. Her brother and his friends stood on a snow bank ready to attack.

"It's the Al-Bhed!" Wakka snarled and she had no choice but to charge through the snow to her cousin and face her people as a guardian.

"Rikku!" she almost facepalmed at seeing her brother standing in the snow with next to no clothes on. His skin was pale with cold making his blue tattoos leap from his body. "Cdyo uid uv drec. Ev oui tuh'd oui femm kad drec!" she gasped when she saw the machina he was sedning against them. She shot her her best 'you are so dead' glare before listening to his next words. "Ouin syzel yht aeons yna bufanmass!" he cackled.

"Oh no!" Auron looked at her from behind his sunglasses knowingly.

"Translation!" Tidus yelled, panicking.

"He's gonna used an anti-magic feild on us!" she saw Auron staring at the gattling gun and then at her. Rikku shrugged and tossed a light curtain on herself before running into battle, happy to see her cousin fighting with along side her guardians where she belonged.

"Stay back Rikku." Auron hissed and Rikku glared at him.

"I can't Auron...I have to keep things normal. Besides you don't know as much about machina as i do. I have scan and you don't." He grunted and slashed furiously at the machine. yuna, seeing that she wasn't going to help anyone with magic, ran bak to let Tidus take her place.

"This is crazy!" the blonde blitzer yelled and Rikku smirked.

"Insanity comes with the job." he laughed and attacked the machina before it's gattling gun went off. Auron leapt in front of Rikku, takoing minmal damage.

"Wakka take out that anti magic device!" Tidus yelled and ran back to let Wakka replace him. He took aim and threw, hittig it as hard as he could.

"Take that ya! Damn machina!" he spat and Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Yunie, Lulu you can use magic now!" the fell back as Yuna called Ixion. The aeon faught hard until he was beaten and Lulu took Yuna's place, casting Thundara.

"It's too strong!" Lulu cried, momentarily panicking.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT!" Rikku snarled and mixed together two Electro Marbles despite how much she hated lightning. She had a Sommmoner to protect damn it and she wasn't going to let her lame ass brother and his dumbass friends stop her. The lightning desimated the machina and she watched with worried eyes for the controller, only to breeth a sigh of relief at seeing him retreating up the snow bank.

"Rikku!" she looked up at her brother, happy he was safe but pissed he'd ruined her secret. "E femm damm Vydran!" she groaned. He was such a tattle tale.

"E ys y guardian of Yuna. Yuna ec cyva! E femm bnudald ran! Cra ec cyva." Brother scoffed.

"Oui tu drec ymuha cecdan." and her ran off. Rikku sighed, her head throbbing from a Brother induced headache. Wakka was giving her weird looks now. She was SO not in the mood for THIS. "i told him I was a guardian...had to i guess." Auron stood close by, ready to stop the red haired guardian and to provide comfort to his distraught lover.

"Rikku...why do you speak Al-Bhed?" she sighed.

"Because...I'm Al-Bhed Wakka and that...was my Brother." she winced as his glare became harsh. He turned on Lulu and Tidus.

"You knew?" Rikku thanked any god that was listening that Yuna wasn't around.

"Yeah." Tidus looked guilty and Lulu shrugged.

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his tone was accusing and hurt. Lulu looked frank.

"We knew you'd be upset." Wakka lost it.

"That's just great! I've been traveling with an Al-Bhed, a HEATHEN!" Tidus glared at him.

"Hold on just a second Wakka. You liked Rikkku fine before you found out she was an Al-Bhed." Wakka glared.

"That's different. They used the forbidden machina. They defy the teachings." Rikku scowled.

"We have nothing against Yevon."

"Yea right! You brought about Sin!" she growled.

"Says who?"

"Yevon!" that earned a big eye roll.

"You got proof, show me proof!" Wakka looked furious.

"It's in the teachings...not that you'd know!" her fights clenched. She was seriously trying not to throttle the stupid man.

"Yevon says this, Yevon says that, can't you think for yourself?" she snapped and Wakka snarled at her.

"Then how was Sin born ya?" Rikku faultered.

"I...I don't know." Wakka smirked.

"You bad mouth Yevon and that's the best you can come up with?" Rikku groaned at his stupidity.

"That doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking." she tried reasoning with him...reasoning was smart. "Nothing will ever change if you don't think." Wakka scoffed.

"Nothing has to change!" Rikku was horrified. He wanted people to CONTINUE to die for Spira. He wanted Sin to keep coming back?

"You want Sin to keep coming back?" she asked and Tidus gave him a confused look.

"Sin will be gone when we atone for our past mistakes." Rikku sighed and gave up.

"Why to i even bother?" she asked no one in particular, her voice bitter and empty.

"Rikku will this move?" Auron called and she grinned at him, tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" she ran over to him and started fixing the snowmobile.

"We aren't using those things are we? Wait...Sir Auron isn't an Al-Bhed too is he?" Tidus finally stepped in.

"That's enough Wakka! I don't claim to know much about Spira and i know even less about the Al-Bhed but..." he glared hard. "I KNOW Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"

"Lu?" she smirked.

"Think of this as a chance to get to know more about the Al-Bhed."

"HA!" was his humorless answer before storming about like some over glorified matyr. Rikku stood from the machina and whiped her brow.

"I'm sorry." Auron sighed.

"Don't be. Leave him be." she nodded gratefully and looked at the machina as Kimahri flipped one over.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Tidus grinned in excitement.

"Better than Kimahri does." as the Ronso sped by. Lulu got on behind him and they drove off after the catlike guardian.

"You're driving." Auron grunted and she smiled.

"Sure thing!" she hopped on as Auron climbed on behind her and settled his large hands on either side of her hips. She reved the engine and shivered when his fingers clenched around her stomach. With a grin she sped after their commrades, quickly catching up with Tidus and Lulu.

"Hey!"she grinned and gave a one armed wave.

"Heya!" Lulu looked amused and waved back at her. "no much furthur now." she called.

"Wanna race?" Tidus yelled and Auron leaned forward.

"Pass him." she grinned wickedly and reved the engine again, speeding past the blizter. Lulu chuckled at him.

"She's Al-Bhed...you stood no chance at beating her anyway." he shrugged watching Auron's red coat flapping in the wind as they pulled furthur ahead.

"You're probably right." he sighed, mean while Rikku was asking her guardian questions.

"So...what aeon with Yuni get here? I know it'll be ice with all this snow how could it not? Hang on we're gonna hit a bump! Oaayr!" she yelled in joy and Auron chuckled at her antics.

"Sit down Rikku. Yuna will get the aeon Shiva and she is the ice aeon. Slow down a little we're almost there." she nodded and sat down, happy to have warmth at her back again.

"Thank you...for calling to me. That...really hurt ya know?" she felt her lovers hands tightening on her hips just a little, the only hint of his anger.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." she could tell from his voice he'd watned to throttle the other guardian as much as she did. She took one hand off the handle bars and twined their fingers together.

"It matters to me." Auron bent in head forward.

"I will always stand by you Rikku," she gave a slight sob. The Legendary Guardian stood by her always. she shook her head slightly, no...the man she loved stood by her. "and that blitzball throwing ingrate better hope that i don't see him even touch you with that intent to harm. Words are one thing but i wil not stand for him trying to hurt you and the baby." she nodded.

"He tries anything and I'll blow 'im up...or I'll get Kimahri to Fira all that hairgel in his hair." she giggled and he chuckled low in his chest.

"And i don't trust that Seymour. Stay close to me." she nodded again.

"I won't argue about that. He's creepy as all hell." she frowned. "But be careful Auron...he's a strong creepy person in a government possision and they're the worst kind of creep." Auron scoffed.

"He may be but he's a magic user and you can't fight must if you're silence...or dead." he growled and she giggled.

"Calm down." she smiled lightly. "Save it until we find out what's up with Captain Psycopath." she felt Auron't chest rumble with another laugh and her heart swelled with pride.

"Well...I just want to keep him from the mother of my child and my Sommoner. I don't trust him." Rikku let him take the handle bars and leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

"Listen to me. I'll be fine Auron. Our baby is safe, I'm safe and worst comes to worst, we'll kill Seymour and protect Yunie...thus protecting said unborn child. Everything will be ok." he hugged her tightly with one arm in reply for a moment until she took over steering.

"RIKKU!" Tidus yelled from somewhere behind her and she laughed. "We there yet?" she blinked as she pulled the sled to a stop.

"YEA!" She waved and ran down the hall, Auron following her.

* * *

><p>AN:Ok because the fourth chapter was so long when i wrote it down i descided to split it into two parts but part two will be up as soon as i can get it down. Once again i apologize to all my wonderful readers for making you wait so long. You're reviews (and the growing favorite alerts) really pushed me to start writing it again. On that note all readers of the story Better In Time be expecting updates really soon because i FINALLY found the notebook i wrote all the chapters in!<p>

Al-Bhed Translations:

Bnehlacc-princess  
>Ihlma-uncle<br>Cdyo uid uv drec. Ev oui tuh'd oui femm kad drec!- Stay out of this. If you don't you will get this!  
>Ouin syzel yht aeons yna bufanmacc!- Your magic and aeons are powerless!<br>E femm damm Vydran-I will tell Father.  
>E ys y guardian of Yuna. Yuna ec syva. E femm bnudald ran. Cra ec cyva!-I am a guardian of Yuna. Yuna is safe. I will protect her. Sheis safe!<br>Oui tu drec ymuha Cecdan.-You do this alone Sister.

That should do it! Until next time everyone! Keep an eye out for part two and chapter 5!


	5. Summoners, aka Magnets for Trouble pt 2

AN: Hey everyone! Well here's the second part of the fourth chapter! I know its been awhile but due to the resent increase of favorites i felt obligated to try and update for you all! So shout out of course are due to Gining, Jaymo and rr1963 for their amazing stories that have helped me become inspired again! Additional shout outs too the reviewers (and there are only a few of you cool enough too hehe ^^) Rikku9498, Chronowarrior, TeknoWriter, Riks Valentine, and InsomniaticCreator you guys are awesome, thanks for your kind words and encouragement this chapter is for you as well as the next time i get my act together and update hehe.

Disclaimer: Ya ya...i don't own it...if i did the game would have less to do with Yuna and Tidus and more to do with these guys (sorry Tuna fans)

As always translations are at the end of the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kimahri nodded to Auron as he stood outside the temple waiting and gave Rikku a toothy grin. "Kimahri beat Rikku." She shrugged with an easy smile.<p>

"You had a head start!" He chuckled and Lulu ran up to them.

"Where is Wakka?" Kimahri pointed to the Blitzer who was talking to the priest. They bowed and he snarled at Rikku who took a step back out of reflex. Kimahri stood in front of her and growled.

"You too ya? I'd thought you'd be on my side Kimahri." The Ronso growled again.

"Kimahri not pick sides. Rikku guardian, protect Yuna. Kimahri protect Yuna. Same goal." He hugged in annoyance and stalked away grumbling.

"What's up with him now?" Tidus asked as he walked up. Rikku answered with a sad smile.

"He's mad that Kimahri isn't angry that I'm Al-Bhed." Tidus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it and if he doesn't…we'll just smack 'im around until he does." He joked. Rikku giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Nah its fine. I'll prove myself…somehow." Auron shook his head.

"You protected Yuna from your own people and told them you were a guardian. You've already proven yourself…even if he won't acknowledge it." She smiled at him softly and nodded.

"You're right." Tidus laughed.

"When isn't he? But hey, don't worry about Wakka." Lulu put an arm around her.

"He'll come around, but don't blame him please. Wakka's brother…he used a machina weapon instead of the sword Wakka gave him before he died. He's never forgiven him or the Al-Bhed. It has nothing to do with you personally Rikku, just be yourself." She nodded again, still feeling a little upset.

"Let's go!" Tidus urged, eager to get to Yuna and the guardians made their way up the steps.

"Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hollowed place."

"She is a guardian." Auron snarled.

"An Al-Bhed a guardian, ha!" his tone mirrored the disbelief in his eyes.

"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian and that's all I want." Auron stepped up beside her and passed the priest.

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian." He said with finality as he shoved by him. Rikku followed close behind, not wanting to be left with the glowering men as she tried not to cry.

"It's alright." He told her quietly and placed a hand on her head as the others filed in.

"Lord Jyscal!" A woman cried making Rikku jump. "A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings!" They rushed to her room and played the sphere back.

'Stop my son, stop Seymour." Rikku shuddered and moved closer to Auron.

"Will Yunie be ok?" Auron sighed shaking his head.

"Without us…no." he felt her tense and silently put a hand on her shoulder. Kimahri led the way out.

"I can't believe this. I don't like Seymour any ya know? No way I'll forgive him for killin' Jyscal." He glared at Tidus and Auron paused in the doorway not believing what he was hearing. Rikku's jaw dropped. "But you want me to go against a Maester of Yevon. No way!"

"Fine stay here!" Tidus snapped and nodded to Auron. The trio ran out the door.

"I can't believe this is happening." Wakka whined.

"We can at least hear him out." Lulu prompted and t two ran aft their fellow guardians.

"Seymour and Yuna should be up ahead." Auron advised and Tidus ran off. Rikku stood by her lover until Wakka and Lulu showed up. She took the black mage to the next room while Auron pinned Wakka with a glare that made the Blitzer gulp. "We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a maester."

"_Yuna!"_ Tidus yelled dashing into the room.

"Quiet, she prays to the fayth." Seymour hissed.

"Make me!" he jeered and Seymour turned. Rikku looked at the other blonde in surprise.

"Really, make me is the best you can come up with!" she hissed and Tidus scratched the back of his head slightly pathetically as Yuna came from the chamber. Her face was shocked.

"I…I don't understand." Tidus' face was hard.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Yuna gasped.

"Youkilled him." Auron scowled at the maester, his insanity confirmed with the slaying of his own father.

"Surly you knew this Lady Yuna." She hesitated.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Then why have you come?" she tried to find her voice.

"I came…to stop you" Rikku gave her a reassuring nod.

"Ah…so you came to punish me then." Yuna slipped into her friend's ranks, feeling safer as Rikku stepped up behind her as Auron and Tidus stepped in front of her protectively.

"Maester Seymour!" Wakka couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Come with me Lady Yuna." Seymour smirked. The guardians stepped in closer around their summoner. "Ah the code of the guardian, protect the Summoner even at the cost of ones life. If you are offering your lives, I'll have to take them." Yuna pulled out her staff.

"These are my friends as well as my guardians. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you too!" Rikku dashed in front of her cousin into battle.

"Rikku get their potions!" Auron commanded and she nodded.

"On it!" she surged forward, faster than the guado guards could follow and snatched them as Auron guarded her retreat. The instant she was back, she threw a lunar curtain onto herself as Seymour cast a fira on the thief.

"Rikku!" Auron warned and the thief braced herself. Yuna quickly cast nullblaze on her cousin in time for the spell to zero out his fire.

"I'm ok." Rikku chirped cheerfully and moved to let Tidus cut down one of the guards. She mixed two items together and the party was covered by mighty guard. She'd be safe from spells for a little while. Auron lifter her out of the way as the other guado guard slashed at her only to meet the end of the ex-monk's sword.

"How interesting Sir Auron." Seymour sneered and Rikku glared at him.

"What!" she spat as she jumped apart from her lover as a watera spell exploded between them before hurling an arctic wind at his ugly face.

"You are quite _attached_ to her Sir Auron." He sneer widened, not fazed by the makeshift blizzard spell. Auron growled and slashed at the maester. Rikku's eyes went wide when he grabbed Auron by the hair. "Could it be that the great Sir Auron has fallen for a _heathen_?" he cackled into his ear. Rikku snarled and punched him hard in the side before swinging her body up to kick him hard in the side of the head and flipping backwards. It was enough to distract him for Auron to get away and swing his sword for a devastating blow. "Feel my pain, come Anima!" he summoned and Rikku yelped stepping backwards. Auron held out his sword arm protectively in front of her.

"Stand back I'll summon!" Yuna called and quickly summoned Shiva. The guardians watched, breathing a sigh of relief as she quickly defeated the larger aeon much to everyone's joy.

"Ah…the power that defeated Anima…that shall become mine!" Yuna set her jaw and the aeon unleashed a powerful ice attack before Seymour used fira on her.

Auron and Rikku stayed back so Kimahri and Tidus could fight. "This all your fault ya." Wakka glared and Auron growled at him

"Focus on the fight, not your petty grudge." He snapped and threw him in to replace Tidus who was dizzy with pain. Rikku sat over him, holding a phoenix down, reviving the young blitzer enough so he was on his feet.

"Thanks…damn Seymour, that psychotic bastard!" Rikku grinned at him and stood to stand next to her warrior until they had to pull Kimahri back due to being knocked out.

"Ah the little Al-Bhed." Rikku glared and landed a hard punch before jumping out of the way of a thundara. She trembled as the lightning crashed around her but started mixing together a powerful bomb anyway. She couldn't let Seymour hurt her friends just because she was afraid. When it was finished she grinned.

"Heads up guys!" she yelled and hurled the bomb into his unsettling face. She dove backwards only for Auron to grab her as Kimahri grabbed Yuna, both taking cover on the floor as it exploded. The lovers shared a quick kiss of reassurance while everyone was distracted.

"Are you ok?" she nodded with a huge grin.

"100% perfect at the moment." He smirked softly and helped her stand.

"W-what has happened here?!" Tromell gasped. Rikku groaned.

"Summoners are magnet for trouble." Auron sighed. She faintly heard Wakka speak.

"What have I done?" She rolled her eyes and Tidus got angry.

"Hang on just a minute! He's the bad guy, he attacked us! We were defending Yuna." Tromell glared at the blonde.

"Y…you did this?" Auron turned away from the fallen maester, Rikku in tow.

"Yuna send him." Tromell stopped her.

"No, stay away from him traitors!" his guards gathered their fallen leader and brushed past Yuna. She fell to her knees in shock.

"Traitors?" she whispered. Rikku knelt next to her cousin.

"Don't listen to him Yunie. C'mon we need to get outta here." She nodded and the cousins took the lead, running from the room. Auron and Tidus followed close behind. They were forced to complete the trials to escape only to be stopped by Tromell and his guards. There was no getting through to the stubborn guado. "Wait Jyscal's sphere!" Rikku called and Tromell held it up.

"You mean this sphere?" he crushed it like it was nothing more than a clod of dirt. "The guado take care of guado problems." Tidus glared and Kimahri spun his lance.

"Away!" he growled. Auron pulled out his katana and charged the old guado, breaking through the lines easily.

"Run!" Everyone didn't hesitate to listen to the oldest guardian and fled the temple followed closely by guado. They were stopped at Lake Macalania by more guards. Rikku whimpered as the powerful Weidango jumped into their way, itching for a good fight. Everyone was exhausted from their previous fight with Seymour so didn't hesitate when Yuna insisted on summoning. Rikku cheered half -heartedly as Ifrit dropped from the sky and quickly defeated the fiend in a couple powerful blows and everyone sighed in relief until the fiend raised its massive paws, smashing into the ice and sending them all into a free fall. "_Rikku!" _Auron yelled and Kimahri's large amber eyes locked onto the falling Al-Bhed .

"Rikku." He grunted and was able to move to the side and push off, grabbing the young woman. She buried her face into his furry chest and held on tight. He quickly made his way over to his summoner before landing on his feet hard while the rest plunged into frigged water. Pale faced Rikku stumbled over to Auron who had been knocked unconscious by the fall. Quickly she threw a phoenix down on him and waited. She nearly broke down into hysterics when he climbed to his feet.

"Hey." He gave her a tired nod.

"Hi." Everyone else was out of sight with Yuna. Sure that they were safe, Rikku threw herself into Auron's arms.

"Gods you had me worried." She said quietly, trying and failing to keep her voice from quivering. He kissed the top of her head.

"Me? Little thief when I saw you falling…" he cut off with a large sigh and she pulled back to kiss him hard, trying to reassure herself that they were really ok after such a long fall. He kissed her back tenderly, understanding her need to make sure he was really there. After a moment she broke them kiss and just let him hold her.

"Good thing Kimahri caught me. E's cu kmyt ouin cyva." He held her a little tighter.

"E's kmyt oui'na cyva duu. E fyc funneat ypuid oui." She kissed him again.

"What'll we do? Seymour wasn't sent." He sighed.

"I don't know Rikku. We'll have to do our best to send him if he comes for us again and I do believe he means to." She nodded feeling a little safer with Auron's arms wrapped tightly around her but still uncertain. "All I know is that I'll protect you and the baby if he does." She smiled and buried her face in his chest to hide her grin, feeling better now that Seymour wasn't there. After a moment he sighed into her hair. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you stay…all this stress isn't good for the baby or you." She nodded but looked up at her lover with a small smile.

"Maybe Auron, but I'm not giving up. The baby and I will be fine, especially with you here and that's all I need. Don't give up on me yet." Her eyes were so sad that Auron's heart clenched in pain. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm not… E fuh'd ajan keja ib uh oui." She smiled and he felt better. He felt someone watching him and turned his head. Tidus was staring at him. He glared and the blonde held up his hands. Rikku tensed and he rubbed her back with his strong hands.

"Ec ed Tidus?" he nodded.

"Oac." she sighed and held him tighter. "Tu oui fyhd sa du damm res du mayja?" She nodded slightly.

"E zicd fyhd du cbaht desa fedr dra vydran uv so pypo." Tidus watched them curiously until Auron looked at him.

"Watch Yuna." He ordered and Tidus opened his mouth and Auron's gaze turned harsh. "Leave."

"But…Rikku…?" she sighed, not ready to face the others yet.

"Go away Tidus…we'll talk later…much, much later." The blitzer nodded and went to Yuna who finally awoke and was happy to have the blonde man at her side. The Hymn stopped and Auron glanced around. Finally Lulu screamed.

"Sin!" and everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is! Hope it was good enough! I'll update as soon as possible i promise!<p>

Translations:

E fuh'd ajan keja ib uh oui- I won't ever give up on you.

Ec ed Tidus?- Is it Tidus?

Oac- Yes

Tu oui fyhd sa du damm res du mayja?- Do you want me to tell him to leave?

E zicd fyhd du cbaht desa fedr dra vydran uv so pypo- I just want to spend time with the father of my baby.

Well that's all for now! Please R&R!


	6. Conversations with Jecht

AN: So as a treat to those who have been reading (and because i feel bad about how long i've been taking between updates) here's another update! It's a little short but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same!

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own but if i do i'll let you know cuz then there WILL be a sequal and there will be much Aurikku hehe ^^

Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey ya stiff!" Auron looked at his friend with a small smile. He was standing somewhere inside Sin, his summoner and his lover far away. "Hello!" he yelled and Auron sighed, annoyed by how loud the other man could be.<p>

"I heard you the first time Jecht." The tanned man chuckled and hugged his best friend.

"I know! It's good to see ya again old friend." Auron nodded.

"It's been since Mushroom Rock, a lot has happened." Jecht looked surprised.

"Really? What trouble have you gotten into now Stiff?" Auron chuckled and hid his face.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." The old blitzer laughed.

"Yeah right spill the beans Stiffy. I wanna know what's goin' on! You couldn't have gotten into _that _much trouble since then!" he laughed "How's my son?"

"Alive…annoying but not crying…" he paused. "He…really hates you." Jecht sighed.

"I know." Auron swallowed hard but nodded.

"He's become quite the fighter and became a start Blitzer like you wished. Sometimes I think that's the only thing that boy really thinks about…but he's a good kid." Jecht smiled at the ex-monk, joy clear on his haggard face.

"Good. Thanks for keepin' an eyes on him all these years. He needed a strong male role model and I'm glad it was you." Auron gave a steep bow.

"It was my pleasure." Jecht rolled his eyes at the guardian.

"You're always so formal." Finally he laughed. "Now tell me what kind of trouble a stiff like you could've gotten into." Auron sighed and shifted as he called up his memories for his friend. "Damn the kid got tall and he's blonde alright…but he's got his mother's eyes." Auron smirked.

"Fights like you." His chest puffed out in pride. "Didn't attack the shoopuf when he saw it though." He deflated with a blush.

"I was drunk." Auron rolled his eye and pulled up a memory of Yuna. "Wow…she really grew up." He chuckled and Auron sighed.

"She much like Braska, stubborn, strong willed and unwilling to ask for help." He hummed.

"Still don't see how this ties into you getting' into trouble. Was it that black mage?" Auron shook his head.

"Lulu is a good guardian but all her yammering about Yevon drives me nuts…her and the blitzer." He growled in annoyance and the other man laughed.

"Not the mage so it must be that cute little blonde then!" the warrior nodded.

"Yes…Rikku." Jecht's grin grew with each passing second to become impossible.

"You love her." Auron hid his face in his cowl.

"Yes…I must ask you to be gentle with her when you drop her off…not just because I love her but because…she's pregnant." Jecht's jaw dropped.

"_Pregnant! And it's yours!? _Holy shit Stiffy congrats! I'll be real careful I promise! How'd that happen man?" Auron chuckled weakly.

"We were snowed into Macalania for three weeks. The first couple days we did nothing then one night that first week we all got drunk and your son forced us to play truth or dare and dared her to do a strip tease. We were _really_ drunk and one thing lead to another…" he winced. "We ended up together two weeks later and found out she was pregnant." Auron stared at the memory of his thief. She was smiling and laughing.

"She seems real nice Auron." Jecht supplied, trying in vain not to laugh at the completely smitten look on his friend's face.

"She isn't perfect but she comes damn close. She's Braska's niece." Jecht basically fell to the floor laughing.

"Now I see what you mean by trouble!" Auron glared at him and continued.

"She is about as stubborn as Yuna, strong and fast…faster than your son. She's always trhing to make me smile." Jecht clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm happy for ya Auron…but…if she's pregnant why bring her on the Pilgrimage, it's not safe for even someone who isn't." the man in red sighed.

"I had to make sure I could protect her and I can't do that with her far away and she insisted on staying close to Yuna. She's determined to save her….we need that spirit with us." Jecht nodded slowly before smiling at his dear friend.

"She gives you hope." He eyes grew sad. "We all need hope." Auron squeezed his friend's shoulder and sighed.

"Just…hold on Jecht. I'll find a way somehow." Jecht nodded with his usual grin.

"You better…we should have listened to you ya know." He sighed and smiled. "So tell me about your girl. What do you think the kid will be?" Auron smiled softly and pulled up another memory.

"She is bright in mind and spirit, brave and kind. She is loyal to a fault and tries to make everyone laugh all the time. She is…alive and my opposite." Jecht smiled

"Well good. You couldn't be with someone as serious as yourself, you'd never do anything fun. She's already improved your sense of humor." He teased and Auron groaned.

"Jecht." The other man laughed and waited for him to continue. "I think…it'll be a boy. It hope it's a boy so someday…if can ever return we can have a girl and she'll have an older brother to protect her when her parents aren't around." Jecht sighed.

"I forgot for a moment you're dead. Does she know?" the red cloaked guardian nodded.

"Yes…somehow it doesn't bother her."

"She's got some legs on her." Auron groaned and finally swatted the other man.

"Jecht!" the other man laughed. "I didn't fall for her body, I fell for her spirit, her fire." Jecht scoffed.

"Yeah right I bet it was those eyes." He teased but Auron didn't deny it. He truly did love her eyes and somehow he knew that those entrancing spirals could get him to do whatever she wanted. Jecht laughed even harder. "You realize you've been staring at her ass right?" Auron smirked.

"Well it is a work of art." He mused and Jecht laughed.

"Can't disagree on any point, probably one of the best I've seen in a long time." Auron growled and tried not to throttle him. After a moment he sighed.

"Best leg and ass on Spira or your Zanarkand." Jecht's eyes went wide and he jumped on him.

"I _knew _it! She has given you a sense of humor!" the other man crowed. Auron sighed and threw him off but behind his cowl he smiled.

"Where are you dropping us?" the blitzer grinned.

"Can't tell ya but I'm sure your bomb shell girlfriend knows." Auron sighed and shot him a mock glare. The old blitzer brushed it off with a laugh and continued to grin at him. "Seriously, I'm happy for you Auron. You deserve some happiness more than the rest of us." Auron shook his head in disagreement but hugged his best friend in parting.

"Try to stay out of trouble Jecht." The scared man laughed.

"Can't promise anything! Good ta see ya Auron!" he chuckled and Auron's world dissolved into color then darkness.

* * *

><p>I know Auron seems a little OOC but i figure Jecht and Braska know him pretty well and they are GUYS and they say guy things even when you are made out of steel and are Mr. Silent and Serious like Auron. I also figured that Auron's spent a long time in Zanarkand and has come a LONG way since he was a warrior monk which makes him a little less of a stiff but still Auron. I wanted to make it funny but still make it seem like it was Jecht and Auron talking<p>

Anywho please R&R and i will do my best to get another chapter to you. Reviews are my sunshine, they drive me to write more and update quicker ;)


End file.
